one more day
by Leelyth
Summary: Severus Snape se tourne les pouces dans le donjon de sa Seignerie, sa Seigneurie ayant gagné la guerre et reignant en maître, un peu comme les jours avant et comme les jours d'après. Cronique d'une journée.


one more day …

disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude. merci madame Rowling.

author: Leelyth

pairing: SS/Voldy

Warning : K+ parce que c'est sombre

note : aucune idée de pourquoi une chose aussi sombre, j'espère que ça vous plaira … bizouz et bonne lecture.

Soyons clairs, Severus n'a jamais aimé sa Seigneurie.

Biensûr, comme tous ceux qui sont à son service depuis le début, il a ressenti de l'admiration pour le maître. De l'envie, du désir, tout ça. Sans aucun doute.

Mais de l'amour, jamais. Pas plus maintenant, qu'il a presque quarante ans, que tout jeune, quand il en avait à peine dix-sept, il n'a été amoureux du maître.

Il a eu besoin du maître. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il est venu vers lui.

Severus est un homme intéressé, d'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Il n'a jamais fait que ce qui le sert d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour cela, il est entièrement dévoué à ceux qu'il sert. Le maître peut lui demander de coucher avec Potter, de tomber amoureux de lui, de le convaincre que la vie ne sert à rien et de le faire sauter dans le vide avec lui pour preuve de cet amour immense que soit disant il ressentirait, Severus le ferait les yeux fermés et les doigts dans le nez. Sauf que biensûr le maître devenait aussi sénile que Dumbledore avec le temps et qu'une pareille idée ne passerait jamais par son cerveau déformé !

Là n'est d'ailleurs pas le problème.

Le problème c'est que Severus ne se rappelle plus quels étaient ses intérêts à lécher les bottes de face-de-serpent.

Il ne se rappelle plus du tout pourquoi un jour il est allé se caler en bas des robes déjà sales de sa Seigneurie. Ni, pas plus, en bas de celles passant par toutes les teintes du violet du plus clair ou plus pourpre de Dumbledore.

Les choses se sont juste faites comme ça.

Evidemment, maintenant, la question ne se pose plus.

Sa Seigneurie est devenu The One, comprenez The Great Britain Master, et chaque petit vermisseaux doit apprendre l'hymne que sa Seigneurie a fait composer (sa Seigneurie est absolument ignare dès qu'il s'agit d'autre chose que de domination, meurtre, torture et horribles souffrances) avant de savoir parler, alors à se rebeller, franchement … Il n'y a encore que Potter a envisager ça, et tout le monde sait que Potter est un hors-la-loi, un bandit et un utopiste de première.

Nous disions donc personne.

Maintenant, tournons le problème dans un sens qui vous sera compréhensible … Severus se fait royalement chier dans son donjon. Non, franchement. Les eunuques ne l'intéressent plus depuis longtemps, les puceaux pas plus, et les jeunes filles plus ou moins fraîches pas plus. Il a perdu son bon goût en matière de nourriture, et l'envie d'en préparer. Il boit maintenant n'importe quelle pisse de chat. Quant à faire des Potions … il n'y pense même pas.

Bref, il se fait chier.

Il vient donc d'inventer un pari absolument fabuleux. Ca s'appelle "tuons le lord noir qui nous terrorise". D'accord, ça se rapproche assez du type de utopies que Potter fermente quelque part mais Severus, lui, a une bonne excuse.

Il s'est donc muni d'un poignard absolument rouillé, parce que un qui n'est pas rouillé ça attirerait trop l'attention, et s'est mis en route pour "la salle du trône". Ahem, oui, on vous avait prévenu sa Seigneurie aime être grandiloquent et carrément ridicule par moments.

Là, il vient d'ouvrir les grandes portes et biensûr il n'y a personne.

Sa Seigneurie doit encore être entouré de son harem de petits narcisses. Moui …

Maître ! appelle Severus de sa voix grave qui a perdu toute sensualité depuis fort longtemps.

OH ! Mais c'est mon petit Sevy qui vient nous rendre visite. Regardez mes mignons, n'est-il pas absolument bandant dans sa loque ?

La déclaration du maître est inévitablement suivie de gloussements et de petits cris ravis.

Viens te joindre à nous, petit Sevy ?

Non, merci Maître. Je vous laisse vos petits Apollons. En fait, je voulais vous entretenir …

Mais fais donc, fais donc …

Voilà. Je trouve que ses derniers temps, il ne se passe rien …

Et tu voudrais ?

Un peu d'amusement …

Retrouve Potter et emmène-le nous. Là on pourra s'amuser.

Il est peut-être mort, Maître.

Et bien trouve une meilleure idée, puisque celle-ci ne te plait pas !

Le Maître claque la fesse blanche de l'un des mignons en signe de mécontentement.

Voyez-vous, Maître, je pensais plus à vous tuer.

Me tuer ?

Et bien oui. Ca donnerait un peu d'animation, je pense.

Severus, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas penser ?

Un nombre incalculable.

Ta suggestion me plaît. Mais malheureusement, tu as trop besoin de moi.

Et bien, justement, je me disais que non.

Alors essaye.

Le maître se relève légèrement et présente son torse à Severus. Sur quoi, celui-ci enfonçe son couteau rouillé plusieurs fois.

Le Maître semble s'affaisser légèrement, puis se redresse. Avec un grand sourire, il demande :

Ca va mieux ?

Un peu. Merci, Maître.

Sur ce, Severus s'en va. Il vient de tuer une journée. Reste à savoir ce qu'il fera de la suivante …

sans fin


End file.
